The present research proposal is an integral part of an ongoing effort in my laboratory to discover and characterize the neural bases of associative learning. The approach being used in this effort is discussed, as is the suitability of the classically conditioned rabbit nicititating membrane (NM) as a preparation. The aim of the research proposed here is to provide specifically in the rabbit the following neuroanatomical information. Using the method of retrograde transport of horseradish peroxidase (HRP) three studies are proposed which will: 1) identify the locations of neurons in the thalamus which receive sensory information from the cornea and project to the sensory-motor cortex; 2) identify the locations of neurons in the spinal trigeminal nucleus (n. SPV) which project to the area of the thalamus identified an "1" above, which also transmit sensory information from the cornea; and 3) identify the locations of neurons which project to the area of the oculomotor complex containing the motoneurons for the "NM muscle" (a slip of the levator palpebrae superioris which can cause retraction of the NM once it has been extended). Using the method of anterograde transport of HRP two studies are proposed which will identify the pathways and terminal fields of axons projecting from: 1) the cornea to n.SPV; and 2) n.SPV to the abducens nucleus (n.VI). These studies are all an outgrowth of our present research and will pave the way for subsequent research.